Here's to Remembering
by The laughing Mann
Summary: Kai loses his memory after a traumatic event that triggers all of his supressed meomeries to resurface. He wakes up the next morning to find that he's stranded in a forest wo any memories.
1. Memory Test

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblades or any of it's characters, if I did there'd be no denying that Kai and Ray were meant to be together, plus… I don't think there'd be many characters left after I was done was with 'em. Any who, on with the fic.

Here's to Remembering

* * *

Ch1. Memory Test.

Kai is racing down a stone corridor, his heart pounding in his ears and his chest heaving as it tried to keep up with his hasty pace. The lights above his head were flashing red and the sirens blaring a scratchy whine.

His mind whirled as he dodged between halls, avoiding the guards as best he could. He took a wrong turn and was corned by oncoming guards. Panicking as he ran out of corridors to run down he kicked in a solid wood door next to him. He froze as sound and smell of death and torture seeped out. The thick smell of blood and poison nearly knocked him back but the shouts of guards got him moving again.

He dashed into the foul, dark room aimed towards the bands of gleaming light that poured through the window. About half way to the window the room brightened, revealing the spacious laboratory that was normally concealed in the shadows.

Small lab tables were positioned along the white walls and the floor was almost spongy, but still firm.

"Kai, did you come to watch?" The menacing and coarse voice of his grandfather asked steadily.

Kai whipped around, fists balled and ready to fight. He growled at the elderly man behind him but stumbled back at the sight of what he had walked into.

There were a dozen tables neatly lined up, all with bodies on them. Some were dead but the experimentation was not yet complete and others were still alive, but poisons were no doubly consuming them from the inside out. Tubes and IVs ran from the children that were being tested, some with unnaturally colored liquids and some with blood being pumped from them.

The children's dead gaze, shined with pain and anguish as they suffered a slow death. BioVolt had paralyzed them with poison and now testing their reactions to certain drugs and toxins.

Kai staggered back into the wall shaking his head, denying that all this was real.

"No." Kai gasped and spun around to the window, trying to rip off the mesh covering.

"Do you not remember Kai?" Voltaire asked maliciously. "You were one of my successes." He said sternly. "These failures won't be here much longer." He said catching Kai's full attention, as he implied that Kai's assumption on their veins pumping poisons through out them was true.

"No." Kai repeated louder, tearing the mesh down and springing through the window.

He landed gracefully on his feet, but a sudden vision of blood spouting and coating everything red took him off balance. He roared in pain and sprinted blindly to the dark woods that surround the BioVolt Corporation. He dived into some low shrubbery and let his breath catch up with him.

The shouts of guards passed and another memory surfaced leaving him vulnerable.

His sense were shrouded in thick stench of blood and decaying flesh, and images of half composed bodies lying with still living beings flickered through his mind. A sharp pain in his arm brought him back to a just as fatal reality.

He dashed further in the woods, hoping the memories would stop since he was running from the place that caused them in the first place. He stopped as he ran onto a light dirt path.

The beautiful scenery mocking his very being, laughing at his ugly life and the obscene images that were now haunting him. But yet Kai pushed on, brushing off the embarrassment and shrugging off the pain.

But he couldn't stop the memories. He cringed as his sight shifted to one of a syringe filled with a syrupy fluorescent ooze. It slowly dripped off the end, taunting him, knowing that there was no escape. Kai shivered and collapsed onto his knees, his mind took the opportunity to run more suppressed memories.

His sense numbed as the memories transported him back to that time. The needle pierced his flesh, burning it. All of his skin felt like it was crawling, trying to get away, too. Kai's veins were chilled but at the same time, lit on fire. It was burning him from the inside out but the numbing side effect from the first injection left him immobilized.

Kia shrieked in pain as the phantom pain coursed through his veins, then rippled into his mind, making him dizzy and blurring his vision.

Another sharp pain knocked the phantom pain away but left his arm twitching in nervousness. He screamed again as his mind yelled at him to keep running and his body following without hesitation.

He tripped over a thick root that was growing across the trail. The jolt was enough to bring him back to reality but the phantom pain wouldn't have that. It rang through his body and gave him more memories.

This time he was in a cramped and dark room with other children. They were all quivering despite the fact that the room was over heated and sweaty from all the bodies hastily crammed in there. The other children cried in pain as the toxins began eating away at their organs and flooding their senses with pain. Kai coward in a dark corner hoping this was a nightmare that it never really happened.

Kai pushed himself up from the ground and weakly sprinted further down the trail. He panted and slowed as he crossed the property line of BioVolt but another image of some one running from BioVolt surfaced, showing him the dire consequences of leaving that place.

He was very young, and his mother and father were still alive at least for moment, anyways. A sudden flash and he was starring down at his bloodied hands. He frantically whipped his head around, trying to find the source of the blood. He stood by his father, whose throat was slashed and his blood was watching over the white carpet. His mother was beside him, shaking violently. Foam and saliva was seeping from her mouth, she had been poisoned and the man that did was still standing there with the syringe in hand.

Kai groaned in pain and collapsed onto his knees holding his head.

"Stop it!" Kai shouted, his voice catching in his throat. "I don't want to remember! Please stop." Kai plead as his eyes moistened but tears refused to fall.

Kai gasped in pain as his father's haunting blood pooled around him.

"No." Kai cried as he doubled over in pain. "Please, I don't want to remember." Kai whispered his voice fading as his throat clenched shut.

He whimpered as the blood filled his vision, darkening the memories and covering his mind. Kai felt a slight tug on him and let the chi pull him back. The blood washing over him, cleansing him of the images and the phantom pain. Kai sighed, finally at peace and let unconsciousness consume him.

* * *

So… Wadda ya think? Too much detail, too long, to what? I need to know. Please review and let me know if I should proceed with chapter 2. 


	2. I don't where I am But I'm not lost

Dislcaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters.

And real quick before I start, if you were wonderin' what was up with that Rat thing, it's cuz I didn't realize that the summery had cut me off. This what I had intended to include:

Rating may change if you the viewers think that it's a little harsh for this fic.

But thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Here's to Remembering

Ch2. I don't Know where I am but I'm Not Lost

Kai groaned and push himself to his knees, gingerly rubbing his throbbing head.

"Where am I?" He grumbled, looking around at the unfamiliar woods around him. "Wait. Who am I suppose to be?" Kai gasped as nothing but blank thoughts floated through his mind.

He looked around frantically but some inner source told him to calm down. He drew in a deep breath and began to walk in the direction he was facing to begin with.

"I was going this way from reason, so I'll just keep going." Kai planned as he shuffled through the blank memories that undoubtedly held the secret of his being.

Kai's senses tensed for some unforeseen reason as he proceeded further down the over grown trail. The dark shadow had the feeling of an unknown presence lurk within it. Kai scanned the forest, thankful that his eyes were sharp and his hearing acute.

There was loud rustling of leaves as he rounded a corner that swerved around the thick bushes and shrubbery that lined the trail.

The bushes settled then a large but not overly so figure peeked out from the bushes. Kai was momentarily caught off guard before his mind screamed at him to attack what ever it was that lurking inside those bushes.

Kai let his instincts take over and he dove in to the bushes, colliding with a soft body and pinned it to the ground.

"Kai!" The person shouted, struggling to break free from Kai's iron grip.

Kai released the young man's wrists and stood up, backing away to get a better look at the raven-haired teen he had just clobbered.

The other teen was wearing white oriental shirt with baggy black pants and his raven hair was tied back and wrapped, running all the way to his ankles.

"It's been a while, huh, Kai?" The young man said, quickly dismissing their little tussle, and brushed the dirt from his pants. "Did you just get back from Russia?" He inquired, smiling warming, as if they were close friends.

Kai's face remained blank as he tried to dig up any answer for this teen, but to no avail, they refused to show themselves. He then realized that his gaze had drifted to a tree and turned back to the raven-haired teen. He was looking expectantly at Kai. Kai frowned and shrugged, tilting his head from side to side as his vague answer. The other boy laughed hardily and lightly punched Kai in the shoulder.

"Should have known." He laughed and waved for Kai to follow. "I was kindda surprised to find you wandering around here. Not many people come back this way." The teen commented as he glanced over shoulder at the silent teen that had just tackled him.

"I don't." Kai said harshly as the thought to respond in that way popped in his head. Kai growled inwardly as he watch the helpful teen jump in shock.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." The other teen said sincerely but a hint of annoyance touched at his tone.

Suddenly Kai shook his head and took the raven-haired teen's shoulder.

"Who are you?" Kai blurted out, frustrated that his memories failed to produce the information he needed.

The teen staggered in confusion and stared disbelievingly at Kai, half expecting Kai to burst out laughing at his reaction. He tilted his head, cautiously stepping forward to examine him for any proof that he was joking around.

"Are you playing some sort of game?" The young man asked circling Kai.

Kai folded his arms across his chest and glared at the comment.

"I'm Ray, Ray Kon. We were team mates, on the team the Blade Breakers." The raven-haired teen said still unwilling to believe that Kai had lost his memory of him.

"Ray?" Kai said but nothing came back and looked back to Ray, hoping he'd say something else that might trigger a memory.

"C'mon, Kai, I'll bet your memories will come back but for now you should probably get some rest. You look like you've been sleeping in a graveyard instead of a forest." He said rubbing his nose as Kai's stench wafted over to him.

Kai growled, knowing that, that was meant purposely to make Ray's house more appealing. Ray gestured for Kai to proceed and wasn't going to start walking until he was walking.

Kai studied Ray's expression, trying to spot any sign of a lie, that he was sent because he had no memories and he'd be easy to manipulate, but Ray's concern and patient didn't waver since they when they first meet. Kai sighed and continued down the trail, following Ray and surveying the surroundings. He looked for a symbol, a mark, even a odd growth or formation that would knock loose a memory. He frowned, as every thing looked the same, with nothing special about it.

He was about to give up and stick to figuring out the mysterious Ray when a glimmer that cut through the thinning trees caught his attention. It flickered flirtatiously, coaxing him to it.

Kai glanced at Ray's back, his mind was elsewhere and it would give him a chance to explore this welcoming presence. He bit his lip, hesitant about ditching the only person that around that could lead him safely out of this forest yet the shimmering item was too tantalizing to deny. He shrugged and drifted off the path, determined to locate the 'shiny thing'. (A/N: Men and there shiny objects, no offence guys but you can't deny that shiny thing don't distract you.)

Kai parted an extremely noisy bush and glanced over his shoulder at Ray, he still was lost in his own thoughts, so Kai pressed on. He did his best slide around the groping branches and the grasp of the thorny plants that tried to keep him from the shiny thing. Eventually wrestling his way through the dense forestation he arrived at a sparkling, deep blue lake.

I reflected the perfect orange purple sunset on it's almost completely unbroken surface. It was light cerulean near the edges with a deep midnight blue center.

Kai briskly walked down the emerald green slopes that winded artistically to the focal point of the whole and tranquil field he had just entered.

Kai kneeled at the banks, leaning over the serene lake that had beckoned him here. He gasped at his reflection; it was such a ghostly figure that was staring back.

His wild hair stood out all directions and light shade of slate gray with stands of blue shooting off from the nape of his neck. He rang his fingers through his hair, playing with it as it jumped back into place after his fingers left it. Then he directed his attention to the four blue triangles on his checks. He traced the edges of the shark strips, then following his jaw line to his chin. All of these were astonishing and very outspoken features but the most astounding feature were the piecing crimson red eyes that would render any feeble minded fool that opposed him.

As he tried to absorb all of his unusual characteristics when a blurry white figure washed over the glassy surface.

"You like the view?" Ray asked kneeling down beside Kai. "My house is just up that hill. Let's keep going, we can come back later." Ray said directing Kai's attention to little red and black shrine a top of the flowing hills and perched between blooming suzuka trees and towering hills that was covered in the same pure, green field that swept across the entire meadow.

Ray placed a heavy hand on Kai's shoulder that tore him from the pristine sight. Ray smiled genuinely and nodded for Kai to get moving. Kai looked back at the reflection one last time and let Ray pull him to the dainty Shinto shrine.

"Why am I here?" Kai murmured under his breath, and inhaled all of the scenery he could muster and exhaled, sighing at his circumstance.

"Don't worry Kai, I'll help you recover your memories." Ray said giving him a guarded but earnest hug.

Kai was shocked but nodded, this Ray guy, was definitely trustworthy, and is and will always be his friend.

* * *

Isn't this so precious! But it's not Yaoi, they're just friends. If you guys spot an error, please tell me, I don't always go over these like I should. But please review, I love hearing from you guys! And I'd like to especially thank Miako6, thanks for putting both of my fanfics on your alert list, you make me so happy!

Respond to Reviewers:

KaiLover2006- I'm glad you like it; I hope this drawl in torture is bearable for you.

AssKickinPrincessKai- Love the name and I'm glad the details were good enough. You have my friend to thank for the wicked sweet suggestion to have so much detail.


	3. Sinking in Failure

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters, only in my dreams… 

Here's to Remembering

Ch3. Sinking in Failure

* * *

The two teens arrived at the small house that over looked the spacious field and the perfect glass lake. The house it's self was a deep red with black trimming and Torii. The roof was black also and glistened a slight pinkish hue as the last of the rays from the setting sun struck it. 

"The BBA set me up here so when I came to Japan I had a place of my own to stay." Ray explained as he ushered Kai in.

Kai nodded as he stepped out of shoes and scanned over the living room, spotting a particularly inviting window bench with a clear view of the pristine meadow he longed to return to, but he felt almost as at home here too.

Ray watched intently as Kai managed to resume his normal behaviors despite not knowing it. Then he remembered why Kai here in the 1st place.

"Oh, hey, I have some pictures and news paper articles with us in it, I'll go get them. Go ahead and make yourself at home, I won't be long." Ray announced and vanished up the open staircase in the back of the room.

Kai stood up from the ledge and stared intently at the staircase, wondering how quickly Ray would be gone. He turned back to the window and out of the corner of his eye he noticed some picture frames that were spread across a tiny entertainment stand.

He tilted his head curiously at the five photos gracing the top of the little shelving unit. He picked up a very old photo of the Blade Breakers and compared it with two other photos that had similar people in it. Out of the 3 photos he was able to spot himself and Ray out of the growing group (A photo for each season, if it was at all confusing). In all of the photos there were 3 teens that were each of the three. A navy haired boy with the same call cap on, a blond boy that was covered in freckles with a sad puppy dog face, and a brunette boy with glasses sitting on top of his head. And in the last photo there was a red headed boy with an X shaped scare on his forehead.

None of these photos jogged his memories so he continued down the line to the two photos at the end. Only Ray was in these photos and he was surrounded with people with similar features to him, fangs, cat eyes, and pointy ears. One of them looked to be best friends with Ray; he had jet-black hair with long side burns. Another member, the only female there was shouting at the black haired guy that had Ray in a headlock, her pink hair was only rivaled by her pink outfit. The tow others were laughing at the trio, one a very robust teen with a black Mohawk and the last guy was shorter than the girl and his green locks pulled into a pony tail that stuck strait up.

"Does any one look familiar?" Ray asked startling Kai as he snuck up behind him and nudged him in the back.

Kai quickly recomposed himself and shook his head no.

"Only you and I." He set putting the pictures back in order.

"This team here," Ray said pointing to the picture that didn't include Kai. "This is my oldest team, I grew up them." Ray said then pointed to the G- Revolution Team. "That team there, It's called the G- Revolution but we were world renowned as the Blade Breakers. However, you split off to join the Blitzkrieg Boys, I returned to China to be captain of the White Tigers X, and Max, the blond boy here, he went back to the U.S. to join the PPB All Starz, leaving only Kenny," He said and pointed to the brunette with glasses. "Tyson," He said moving his finger to the navy haired boy with the ball cap. "And Diachi," He said pointing to the red head. "As the only members left so they were renamed." Ray explained and breathed in deeply, feeling winded from the long speech.

"I was on a team?" Kai said blankly as he turned from the photos.

"Here, I brought these down too, they'll help complete the timeline of events that occurred during the time I've know you." Ray said pulling Kai over to the futon couch and slowly opening a shoebox that was wrapped in the comic section of the news paper.

For an hour or two Ray went through the box of articles, awards, photos, sketches, and other items, explaining what they meant to Kai and himself. He also told him about how he and the others viewed Kai, how he normally acted, what little he could about his past, and his personality. Then Ray talked about all the beyblading teams and events in their sports world. He finally finished by answer any remaining questions that Kai had, which was a normal, very few.

"Well, that's all I got, but feel free to go through it again. And don't be afraid to ask me about stuff, but don't get offended cuz I don't know the answer, you weren't the most talkative person." Ray said while thinking _'And you still aren't._'

Kai turned his gaze from the open box to his shoes and fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Don't worry, I'll just watch some TV." Ray said reading him like an open book. "But, I'll bet you're hungry, I have some snacks in the kitchen, I'll be right back with them." Ray announced and flitted off around the corner and in the supposed direction of the kitchen.

Kai nodded after him and sifted through the box, hoping that particularly haunting, in his opinion, photos would trigger an avalanche of memories. He groaned at the hopelessness or the situation but continued to haphazardly rummage through the photos.

Ray came bouncing happily back into the living, holding an armful of boxed goods. He spilled them across floor purposely and scoured the living room for the remote.

Kai glowered at him and walked over to TV, pushed the power button and resumed looking at the miscellaneous items before him.

"You fun sucker." Ray growled lowly so Kai wouldn't hear and sat in front of the TV, manually clicking up down until he came across the news.

Kai rolled his eyes as he spotted the remote on top of the TV, a mere 4ft from Ray. He sighed then Ray gasped as the barely audible TV began flickering dramatically.

"Oh man, Kai come here and check this out…"Ray said sounding horrified and disgusted by the topic.

Kai frowned at the box, lifting one more photo out, hoping this one would trigger another fuzzy and faded memory or a vague feeling, but to avail it was just as useless as the time before. He shoved the box to the opposite side of the couch and turned his attention to the TV.

A female news caster with a blonde afro was informing them about 3 homicides.

"Three Dead bodies of children have been discovered in Tokyo Bay. They did not respond to any medical attention and pronounced that they died over four hours ago since they were dumped into Tokyo Bay. The identities of the children and the murder have yet to be determined." The lady relayed and the photos of the three children came across the screen. "If you know these children please contact the authorities." The reporter finished and the cameras returned to her but the images of those three children remained burning in his mind.

Sudden waves of images with the children lying, not dead but not alive either on tables with tubes and wires pouring from them, their eyes echoing the silent pain and fear that their mouths couldn't even hope to utter. Then his nose and mouth was filled his the sent and bitter taste of blood. Wave after wave, coating his vision red. He cringed as the screams and inhuman laughter of the demons rang in his ears, twisting his insides and wringing out more memories.

He clutched his head in horror as rapid memories and images swamped his mind. He hissed in pain as his left arm began to sting, forcing enough concentration to focus on his physical being instead of the memories. There was a thin but steady stream of blood seeping down his arm. He traced it with his eyes to edge of his sleeve, hesitantly but yet hastily he pulled up the sleeve revealing stark white bandages that were now sullied red.

He began gasping for air as the memories broke his concentration and the fresh fumes of blood and poison settled around him.

"Kai what's wrong?" Ray asked but his words fell on deaf ears as the experimentations Kai suffered through began to resurface.

Kai screamed in agony as he closed his eye shut and shook his head, trying to shake out the visions.

"Stop it! Stop it, please!" Kai plead as he staggered to his feet.

"Kai!" Ray shouted as he tried to restrain Kai, but was nearly thrown off by a simple shake. "Kai, open your eyes! It's okay!" Ray shouted frantically as his grip began to break.

Kai's veins suddenly teemed with fire that ignited all his senses, sending him spiraling into a pain filled oblivion.

"No!" Kai shouted and throw Ray into the couch, trembling in pain.

He gasped for air and coughed violently, then bursted from the house and headed strait for the lake. Kai arrived so quickly at the lake that seemed to take mere nanoseconds to get there but he immediately collapsed on his knees and he leaned over the bank of the lake.

"Kai! Don't do it!" Ray shouted as he sluggishly emerged from the shrine, still badly shaken from being tossed like a rag doll.

"Please, stop." Kai begged his voice catching in his throat as depression claimed his mind and body.

Kai's vision suddenly lifted across the dark waters, the exit was in front of him and he only needed to reach out and take it. Kai grunted as the pain tried to keep him tied to the shore but his mindless desire for peace was strong enough to allow him to wade into the water. Kai struggled against the restraints of sanity as he collapsed into the murky depth, letting death pull him away.

As he sank further and further from the surface he felt the icy chill of the lake dispel the fire in his veins and nullified the over powering presence and realism of his memories. The last bubbles of oxygen carried away his only bindings to this world and all the pain it was filled with.

He smirked as the servants of death gathered around him, draining his energy and silencing his screaming mind. The demons slashed away at the bindings, suddenly lifting all the weight from him, releasing all his guilt, pent up anger, and loneliness. He drifted peacefully into the black abyss that was waiting, free from the world and all it's pain.

* * *

Mwahahahahaha! Is this not the most weird, dramatic story you've ever read? I love it and I hope you guys do too, but this is hardly the end, no it's just the begging of another chapter! And I'm sorry for taking so long, I really don't have any good reason for being late but this was my 1st week of work and the last week of school, however I'm going on vacation on starting Sunday and I'll be gone for 10 days, so don't miss me too much and please review and keep reading! 

Anyways… On to Response to the reviewers:

Princetongirl1515: I like yaois cuz they're cool but adding another dimension to it would make it… lose a lotta of its dramatic flare. But, yes, thank you for reviewing and I hope you continue to read and view, I like hearing from my readers.

AssKinkinPrincessKai: Thanks for reviewing and to answer your question, yes, but they must be evil too.

Miako6: The plot here is more or less my version of Kai's past and how he copes with it after he gets amnesia.

Kai Angel: Thank you! I appreciate your opinion.


	4. Don't Leave Me!

Disclaimer: I don't Beyblade, only in my little world do I own anything.

Here's To Remembering

Ch 4. Don't Leave Me!

* * *

Ray's POV 

The news of the 3 dead children was exasperating but Kai seemed deeply shaken by it. He literally was shaking and the look on his face was that of death its self. Then he panicked and began shouting.

Flashback

He clutched his head in horror as rapid memories and images swamped his mind. He hissed in pain as his left arm began to sting, forcing enough concentration to focus on his physical being instead of the memories. There was a thin but steady stream of blood seeping down his arm. He traced it with his eyes to edge of his sleeve, hesitantly but yet hastily he pulled up the sleeve revealing stark white bandages that were now sullied red.

He began gasping for air as the memories broke his concentration and the fresh fumes of blood and poison settled around him.

"Kai what's wrong?" Ray asked cautiously approaching him.

"Stop it! Stop it Please!" Kai plead as he staggered to his feet.

"Kai!" Ray shouted as he tried to restrain Kai, but was nearly thrown off by a simple shake. "Kai, open your eyes! It's okay!" Ray shouted frantically as his grip began to break.

Kai's veins suddenly teemed with fire that ignited all his senses, sending him spiraling into a pain filled oblivion.

"No!" Kai shouted and throw Ray into the couch, trembling in pain.

He gasped for air and coughed violently, then bursted from the house and headed strait for the lake.

End Flashback

I tried to run after him but being thrown had left me off balance and disheveled. I limped to the door, pulling my body forward. I had to stop at the door; my body was too fatigued to continue. Panting breathlessly I looked to see Kai reach the edge of the lake with inhuman speeds.

I gasped in horror and tried to focus only on running to him but I was still too rattled to run half as fast as he did. However Kai's next actions were enough to set my mind and body back on track.

Kai kneeled over the edge then began walking out towards the center of the lake. He waded out deeper and deeper until he fell back into the waters.

"Kai!" I shrieked as I watched the tail ends of his scarf disappear into the gloomy depths.

I stumbled as the end of the hill flattened and clumsily landed on my hands and knees inches before the edge. I scanned the entire lake, Kai had yet to surface. I gritted my teeth, because of that trip I had lost sight of where Kai had gone under.

But to my luck, and my despair I seen a few bubbles surface about where I suspected Kai had gone under at.

I dove in, following the thinning stream of bubbles that came from Kai's unconscious body. I pulled on his arm and he made no movement, he was definitely unconscious. He was paler than normal and his eyelids flickered in pain, probably both physical and mental pain.

I swam as hard as I could with Kai occupying one of my arms. I watched the moonlight dancing on the calm surface, taunting me with my seemingly impossible goal of reaching it. I felt panicked and hopeless, as the moonbeams seemed to rise further and further up, getting farther and farther from reality. Then I felt a tear in the corner of my, if only for but a second before it fused with the water and I broke through the surface of the lake. I pulled him to the surface, careful to keep his had above water, I didn't want him to be reclaimed by death just yet. I drug him on to the bank, too tired to lift him.

I leaned over him, he wasn't breathing. I gritted my teeth and felt his neck for a pulse, there was one, slow but steady. He was still alive and I'll be damned if I couldn't save him now.

I recalled my CPR training and began to push on his chest.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…11…12…13…14…15." I counted then bent over him, pinching closed his nose and breathing into his mouth.

I repeated this two more times before Kai began coughing. He rolled to his side, turned away from me and vomited up any of the water he breathed in. After his final cough he began to shiver violently. He cried out in pain and fainted suddenly.

Tears sprung madly from eyes and pulled his cold and shaking body into my arms, trying to soothe the memories and chaos rampaging through his mind and body. I rocked him to and fro until he calmed into a relaxing sleep like state.

About Two Hours Later at the Hospital Normal POV

"He'll be fine, currently he's in a post traumatic coma, because of the circumstance we believe he'll emerge from it approximately 2 to 3 days." The doctor informed Ray. "Do you know what caused such a dramatic effect? Was it his near death experience at your house?" The doctor inquired.

"No… I don't know. I found him with amnesia and after seeing the news he flipped and tried to drown himself." Ray answered honestly, but in truth he was hoping that the doctor would have been able to say what happened to Kai.

"Hmm, interesting." The doctor mused but strode away.

Ray watched him leave, his mind throwing questions at the doctors back and his face throwing disgusted looks at his unprofessional behavior.

But Ray shrugged it off and entered Kai's nearly vacant room. The only nurse remaining left, leaving him to only listen to the beeping monitors and Kai's shallow breathing. He was completely drained and ready to collapse, so he leaned onto the bed and rested his head, drifting off to sleep rather quickly.

* * *

Sorry for the wait but I've been really busy, I hope you liked it. And Sorry it's a bit shorter than I hoped for... sigh 

Response to Reviewers: I'd like to thank my only two reviewers for reviewing and I hope that you continue and I'd like to say to the rest… **GET YOUR BUTTS IN GEAR AND REVIEW! **Please.

Kay1fire: It's updated!

Kai Angel- Fye Tenshin-chan: Thank you and does this answer your question?


	5. Death's Injustice

Disclaimer: I don't own and the contents of this chapter should be espected cuz of the rating. Thank you and please review.

* * *

Here's to Remembering

Ch.5 Death's Injustice

Kai jolted up in bed, panting and drenched in a cold sweat. The room was shrouded in impenetrable darkness and only the glowing red stare of machinery pierced that darkness. The IV and other monitors triggered more painful memories of his time in the abbey. He flinched as phantom pain from the experimentations and punishments buzzed through his veins.

"How can I live, knowing this and knowing that I can't do anything about it." Kai mumbled out loud as he ripped off the monitor and IV.

He fumbled around the room until he found the supply cabinet. He took an unopened syringe and a bottle of clear liquid.

"Liquid caffeine, more than enough to permanently stop my heart." He murmured as he held it up to the moonlight.

He quickly opened the syringe and filled it full with the lethal substance. He lined it up with the veins in his arm, trying to be precise.

"Kai?" A sleepy voice asked, startling Kai so he dropped the syringe.

"Go away." Kai demanded as he scrounged around for the syringe.

"What are you doing up? You should be resting." The voice cautioned and received no response.

His fingers brushed the syringe and he hurriedly scooped it up. He sighed with relief and crawled over to the window. He sat under it, letting the moonlight wash over his depressed and slightly crazed form.

"Kai?" The voice asked again, this time more demanding.

"Go away." Kai repeated, lining back up with his veins.

He pressed the cold tip against his skin and his veins lit up with phantom pain. Kai winced and the syringe was ripped from his hand. Kai flung himself at the syringe trying to get it back, but he was pinned back by the wielder of the voice.

Kai growled throatily and looked up into the fierce glowing eyes of Ray. His eyes reflected a pain that was almost equal to Kai's but it was not only that but also some sadness and disappointment. Kai diverted his gaze to the floor and let himself fall limp against the wall. All his energy and motive exhausted and pointless.

Ray's eyes softened greatly as he moved to sit next to Kai.

"D-d-don't Kai… D-don't l-l-leave me… again." Ray said softly, his voice catching in his throat.

"I can't live, I have to die." Kai said refusing to look at Ray.

"Why? You've only been a friend to me and so many others. For the most part you were always there for us, looking out for us. You might seem distant to others but I know you're more open with me than anybody else and because of that we understand each other. Let me help, together people can accomplish glorious things that nobody thought possible." Ray said taking Kai's chin so he was looking at him.

"Ray… I want to die. Don't make me suffer any longer." Kai said, tears stinging at his eyes.

Kai began to quiver from emotions bombarding him, begging to be released. Ray bit his lip and cautiously put his arm around Kai's shoulder and pulling him closer. Kai was so dead to the world he didn't care.

"Kai, you don't have to suffer anymore. Just let go of your past. Living in the past only brings more pain." Ray said tightening the embrace.

"I will always suffer, I can't let go of the present and I can't foresee the future. I can't stop this cycle of pain and suffering." Kai choked out as he still bit back tears.

"What do you mean." Ray said, terror now washing over him.

"Those three children, I seen them before they died. BioVolt was performing experiments on them and they died as a result of it. When I was younger similar tests were done me, but I wasn't a failure, all the experiments done to me were successes. The experiments either succeed or fail, resulting in a slow and as agonizing death possible. In some case the other children's lungs would liquidate or heir innards would rupture or they would die from the stain. Pain was always readily available." Kai said his voice barely audible with his eyes glistening in pain.

"Then we'll just have to shut down BioVolt for good. Nobody else will suffer because of them and we'll be able to put your past to rest." Ray said confidentially. "Besides, you're here, and when ever you're involved it seems like even the most farfetched dreams are a possibility and yours shouldn't be different."

Kai didn't disagree but Ray knew that Kai was willing to destroy BioVolt. Ray smiled inwardly, knowing that Kai would be able to live a long life after this.

Ray picked up Kai bridal style and placed him back on the bed, on only one half of it though and he cautiously climbed on next to him and fell asleep holding Kai in a delicate embrace.

* * *

Remember this isn't a yaoi so this don't-go-no-where.

* * *

But sorry for the delay, I tried to get it done earlier but… I didn't feel like writing, well typing. But I hope you liked, and you'd better review! Cuz if you want the last chapter posted I need at least 8 reviews for this chapter cuz I'm tiered of the few reviews I'm getting when I have so many readers. So review or no last chappy.

Response to Reviewers: Once again I only two.

Ass Kickin Princess Kai: I hope the last chapter (Assuming I achieve my limit) is to your satisfactory as is this one.

Kai Angel: Don't worry, he will. And thanks for being an avid reader and reviewer.


	6. Forever Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters…. I wish…

And I realize I'm revoking my word but I have some desperate fans out there. But for all of you that failed to review I can kindda see why. That last chapy was pretty good at wrapping up everything….

But yeah… on wit da fic!

* * *

Here's to Remembering

Ch.6 Forever Goodbye

For weeks on weeks Ray and Kai worked fervently on shutting down all of the BioVolt companies. Police and government bureaus worked hand in hand to efficiently neutralize all of Voltaire's assets. However so long as the buildings still stood, they would forever cast a shadow of doubt over Kai, and it was time for him to step into the light.

Kai and Ray walked briskly down the damp, crude halls that reeked of sweat and blood. The stonewalls were caked with layers of dirt and grim, and floor held pools of sludge and blood that the heavy and sodden air refused to take. The odor nearly overwhelmed Ray as he first stepped foot into the underground section of BioVolt. Kai on the other hand, was immune to the smell due to years living with it clinging to him, slowly suffocating him.

"You actually grew up in this place?" Ray gasped as Kai lead him threw the dungeon like corridors.

"…Yeah." Kai said after a long pause, his years of training screaming that something was out of place, he had to be over looking something.

Kai opened a steel, bolted door, the rust causing it to open with an ear-piercing shriek. In side stood several stone columns, each with a set of chains draped around them. Tables bordered the room, lab sets still in place and needles still scattered about, as if they left in such a hurry they had no time to remove them. Kai moved swiftly to the central column, keeping his eyes off the chains, hoping to keep his memories at bay. He strapped a set of bombs to it and flipped the timer switch.

Ray stood out in the hall, strapping bombs to the column out there.

"There aren't many left. Good thing there's only two corridors left." He muttered to himself.

"Here, I have more than necessary for that last corridor. You finish here and get started in the last corridor. I'll be along in a few." Kai stated dryly and left Ray four sets.

Ray nodded and scooped them up and tugged open the door opposite of the one Kai had set up bombs in. It grated against the floor, reluctant to open. It drug on the floor, collecting grim and debris, making it even more adamant about not moving. Kai sighed and stepped behind Ray, flinging open the door with one hand. Ray jumped back as the door crushed the wall, cracks trailing off in every direction, crumbling the decrepit wall to dust.

"That's the last one for this hall." Kai said to him and strode down the hall. "Hurry up." He called back, not even glancing back.

Ray frowned at his back and stepped into the room. He gasped and threw his hands over his face as the lights flickered on.

The room was a pure, sterile white. It hurt to look at it. The floor and the walls, even the ceiling flowed together seamlessly, making Ray feel as he just stepped into a white void. He fell back on the wall. The soft foamy walls seamed to lurch at him, eager to consume him, make him part of the white nothingness.

Ray gasped loudly and pushed himself away from the wall, never turning his back to it. He spun around the room, the whole thing blending into one giant blob that was collapsing in on him. Ray tried to stop it from spinning but it just started to go faster and faster, smudging whiteness over the door, over the tables, over everything. He staggered back; bring his arms up to his face, ready to defend himself. However once he did shrieked, staring down at his white arms. Some how it had gotten onto him and it was slowly dissolving him into it. The white rushed down his arms, grabbing at his hair and face. He screamed again as he tried to brush it back, trying to separate it from his being.

"No! No! No!" Ray bellowed as he collapsed on the floor, flinging out his arms trying to shake the whiteness from his arms.

He gasped again, choking on the stifling stagnant air, the whiteness was in that air, trying to get inside him, hungry for him. He tried to scream out for Kai but his lungs ached and the white void was sucking all the sound away, nothing but the whiteness existed. He grabbed his head, and face, holding on tightly, willing himself to not be consummated by it.

"No!" He screamed then felt a jolt.

He gasped and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt another, more forceful this time.

"No! No!" He shouted over and over, shaking his head.

"Ray! Stop this!" The voice broke threw to him.

It was so familiar, yet so new to him. Sound! The sound was back, the void had lost! He hadn't been lost to it!

He opened his eyes, to see that room was back to the calm, sterile white. The door was back, with its monochromatic color scheme flooding into his vision.

"Ray… Are you back?" Kai's voice asked.

Ray looked over to see that Kai was there, fully colored, no trace of the whiteness ever touching him. He glanced at his arms, turning the over to make sure the white decimator was really gone.

"Barely a half an hour here and you're already going insane." Kai stated, pulling Ray to his feet.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me." Ray said, touching his forehead.

Pain twanged in brain, and his vision wavered momentarily.

"Oh…" He said squinting again as he staggered back.

"Watch touching the walls again. They're filled with poisons." Kai stated as he carefully studied the walls.

Suddenly the room shook and the tremors caused the behind Ray to sink into the ground. Ray jumped back, whipping around to face it. Kai was beside Ray instantaneously; his fists up and ready to fight.

"I take it that's not just in my head then." Ray stated dryly.

The wall fell into the floor revealing a darkened observatory that faced into the white room. The lights flickered momentarily to show to people inside.

Kai growled and Ray glared at the darkness, his keen eyes telling him that they were approaching. His fists came up, ready for anything.

"Kai, so good to see you back." Boris snickered, as he emerged from the blackness with Voltaire right behind him.

Kai growled and glanced to Ray, debating wither to run or not. Ray looked ready to right, his fangs barred and low reverberating growl seeping from his throat.

"You can't break from me, you can't rid yourself of BioVolt. Stop this futile charade and come back to me." Voltaire said coldly, his heartless gaze inspiring rage in the duo.

"He can and he will!" Ray roared, "he deserves a second chance after the hell you put him through!"

"You will not escape me! I will haunt your every step, Kai!" Voltaire growled, his eyes piercing through to there soul.

"Wanna bet?" Kai sneered, smirking wickedly.

He grabbed Ray's wrist and yanked him along. He shoved him down the next corridor.

"Just set the bombs and toss them into the rooms. Don't bother with anything else. Hurry, we're almost out of time." Kai shouted as he dashed away.

Ray murmured a soft be careful after him and swiveled around, and raced down the hall. His eyes were set forward, scanning the halls for the best places to toss the remaining grenades. He slowed as he tossed them into opened rooms, fearing to let his eyes linger too long on them. His mind crashed into the dead ended corridor but his feet had already spun him about and were shooting him back to the interconnected junction.

Ray skidded to stop in front of the double doors that lead to the surface. He grasped the handle and yanked it free. The hinges popped off, and the door crashed to the ground, clattering loudly against the cement.

"Stupid, rotting building!" Ray hissed at the door, which fell mere centimeters from his toes.

Just as he turned a sudden concussion erupted from the hall he was just in. One of the bombs exploded prematurely, taking a chunk of the wall with it. The walls began to crumble and quiver, dirt and small chunks of debris showered the hall.

Ray ducked and shielded his head with his arms. Kai came up on him suddenly.

"What did you do!?" He shouted frantically, watching that wing collapsed into itself.

"It wasn't my fault!" Ray retorted and pushed Kai, encouraging him to enter the stairwell.

Kai swung around, putting his back to the entrance.

"The bombs in the far wings will be detonating soon." Kai muttered and turned back to Ray.

As turned back to him Ray was replaced with Voltaire and Boris. Ray's legs were sticking out of the stairwell; obviously he was thrown in there.

* * *

And a word from our sponser

Have you every be injured by toy? have you ever been faced with crippling debts due to these injuries? Have you ever been inconvienced by these injuries?

If you answered yes to any of the above stated then you are entilted to beniefts. We here at the Lawsuits R Us will work for you and get you the money you deserve! So call now, 1-800-SUE-THEM

and back to your schedualed read.

Callthisnumberandyouwillperishin7daysandwewillnotbeheldresponseforanydeathcuz wehavegivenyouduewarning.

* * *

"Your fun is over Kai." Voltaire snarled, his eyes narrowing on him.

Kai hissed vehemently and ran at them, punching and kicking at them. He scored a kick to his grandfather's sternum and right hook on Boris's chin. Voltaire staggered back, the wind knocked out of him. Boris on the other snarled and wiped his chin swiftly.

"You'll pay for that, you bloody punk." He hissed and pulled a dagger from his coat.

He started at Kai, his arm cocked and ready to stab.

"No!" Ray suddenly cried and jumped from the hall, his knee digging into his side and his hand snapping his arm, dislocation it.

Boris suddenly grabbed Ray's hair with his other hand and yanked him in from him. Ray hissed in pain and started to claw at Boris's hand. Kai came running at him, clearing Ray and kicking Boris in the face. He swiveled on his foot and kicked again, knocking him back. Boris fell to the ground, stunned beyond consciousness. As Kai inhaled deeply, steadying himself, he heard a faint applause.

"Well done, my grandson, you have always been my best soldier." Voltaire said, leaning on the wall for support.

"Not anymore! You don't control me!" Kai raged, threw his hands to the side to emphasize his point.

He roared and charged at his grandfather, striking rapidly.

"Stop it, Kai! Stop!" Ray pled as he tried to restrain Kai.

The building quivered and lurched as the thunderous echo or explosions began inching closer. Grim puddles jumped and doors creaked under the pressure. The filth sodden halls brought forth the ringing of the end ushering in the new.

Kai released Voltaire, his senses coming back to him. Ray tugged one last time on his shoulder and started off. They flew up the stairs, twisting around the stairwell.

"We don't have time to get to a door!" Ray shouted as he jumped at the high window.

Kai boosted Ray up and through the window, sending him sprawling on the grassy ground beside the building.

The rail began to creak and twist as the building strained to hold its self up. Kai hesitated before jumping out after Ray. He looked back at the shivering building, watching his memories fall into the ruins, being forever buried in that crypt.

"C'mon! Jump Kai!" Ray called to him, waving at him from the window's ledge.

Kai gasped and jumped, bouncing from the wall to the ledge to the ground. He landed unstably and fell forward. He rolled with the fall, managing to stop on his knees. Ray pulled his arm trying to pull him to his feet. Kai never budged, his eyes fixed on the ground. Ray sighed exasperatedly and pulled Kai onto his back, running off, the building exploding right behind him.

The concussion following the fiery blast swept them up and washed them forward, leaving them sprawled and scattered across the field.

Ray stood and patted off his pants, exhaling deeply, relieved that that was over now. He turned to Kai, who was slowly staggering to his feet. He turned to Ray, his eyes replaying with lost memories.

"I remember now." He murmured softly.

Ray nodded and smirked.

"It's time to say forever good bye."

* * *

Ahh! It's finally complete! Watch ya think? Good conclusion? I ended up writing most of this free formed. I have it all written down but apparently I didn't like some of it….. It wouldda been much different had I written word for word.

But who cares about that, it's done.

* * *

And thanks to my not exactly enough but still awesome reviewers. (Now don't you losers that don't review feel stupid, you're not awesome.)

D1bontemp- I'm glad you like, I hope you like even more now. Sorry 'bout the year between the conclusion.

Kai Hiwatari1- I'm sorry I made you wait, but I hope you feel this is a decent conclusion.

Ass Kickin Princess Kai- I am so glad to hear that you like my stories, it means a lot to me. I really hope this summary was just what you were expecting. I'm truly sorry about the wait and I hope you can forgive me.

Keight Ylonen- lol, man. But yeah, not a yaoi, They're just good friends.

… Kai's only friend ;;But sorry 'bout the wait.


End file.
